


Tired

by ChangelingChilde



Series: And All Disastrous Things [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Tired

I am so tired.

Where are the gods of old, who did not claim to love us as they took all that we were, they stole our souls, they broke our bones, they made us gold?

I am so tired.

Where are the faerie folk, the pixies and the elflings who would trade us our lives for a song that would be sung millennia hence?

I am so tired.

I am one of those improved modern people, drugged into compliance when the muse begins to sing, and I’m so tired.


End file.
